The Other Spy
by hermoine snape
Summary: SS/HG Hermione joins the ranks of the Dark Lord Voldemort. What will it cost her in order to save their lives? 'Who are you?" He hissed. "I am the other spy." She whispered. Brand New Chapter is UP!
1. Default

_**Readers I would like to point out. I will be working on another story, while I wait for ideas for A Marauder's Daughter to return. I never leave a story uncompleted. **_

_**I do apology if this story is similar to any other writer I am sorry. I just got some ideas from great stories. Please don't flame me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I nothing. Such a shame. **_

_**Rating: Mature **_

_**Pairing: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger **_

_**Era: Hogwarts/ 7**__**th**__** year/Voldemort still has yet to be defeated **_

_**Category: Romance/Drama/Angst **_

_**Warning: This is a teacher/student relationship. It this offends you please don't read. You've been warned! Hermione is over age in both worlds due to the use of the time turner. She's 18. **_

_**The Other Spy**_

_**Prelude:**_

_Hermione was chained to a stone wall down in a deep dungeon with her parents, John and Jane. Death eaters had come to the house and brought them to Voldemort's hide out. _

_Hermione had been beaten, raped and tortured so Voldemort could learn the wear about of Harry Potter. She had of yet to break. Voldemort had grown tried of the mudblood's game. _

_The dark wizard ordered for the witch's parents to be tortured and killed in front of her. Hermione quickly enter vended to spare them. Voldemort sat back in amusement. He could use Potter's friend to his advantage. _

_Voldemort called her forward and she slowly walked up to the half man; half snake. _

"_Hold out your left arm. Hermione Granger will join my ranks in exchange of sparing her parents lives." He hissed. _

_Hermione held out her arm and the dark lord lifted her sleeve and pressed his wand on her smooth skin. She watched painfully as the dark mark appeared on her forearm. He pulled back and she fell to knees in pain. _

_John and Jane watched in horror as their daughter took the one thing she promised not do. Hermione Granger was now forever marked as death eater. _

_**Review me!**_


	2. 1 I am the Other Spy

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I am the Other Spy**_

Voldemort stood in the middle of his loyal death eaters. They bowed and kissed the hem of his black robes and stepped back.

The dark wizard moved from the circle and walked over to the steps near his throne. He extended his white hand. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She took his cold hand.

The witch was dressed in a black hooded robe that concealed her face. The gown that resided under the cloak was black 'v' shaped cut down middle of her breasts, fit every curve of her body. The gown had slits on left and right side that stopped and her thighs. She wore black high heel shoes that snaked up her calves.

The woman wore dark eye shadow with gray eye liner and blood lip stick.

She walked down into the middle of the circle and she looked up her bright honey-brown eyes made contact with two deep black brown eyes. Voldemort whispered in her ear. She smiled and traced his jaw line with an index finger. The witch kissed him on lips and pulled back. The dark lord sat down on his throne leaving the unknown woman in the middle of the death eaters.

The death eaters had never seen her face. They only knew that the dark lord had a mistress. She was only a death eater for six weeks! They didn't even know her name and for some this didn't sit well. Like Nott, Makmare, Molfoy and Bellatrix. She always saw her self as her lord's mistress not this 'imposter.'

The woman walked around the circle as she played with her wand. She smirked to her self and walked over the Potions Master. She knew those eyes anywhere. The witch ran her wand down his chest and looked into his eyes.

She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Watch your back Professor. Voldemort's questioning your loyalties to him."

"Who are you?" hissed Severus.

"I am the other spy," and she pulled back and struck him across the face. "Don't you every touch me again!" She looked at him with sad eyes. Than her eyes went very cold and she yelled, "Crucio!"

The wizard fell to hia knees in pain, but his eyes never left hers. This wasn't the first time he'd been under the curse from her. He wondered for weeks who the woman was. The spy never saw her face only her beautiful bright honey-brown eyes. She knew his loyalties laid with Dumbledore. But how?

The witch lifted the curse and stepped back. She smiled wickedly at the wizard. She walked over to Voldemort and bowed. He motioned for her to stand at his right hand. The witch only bowed and moved to his right hand.

"My dear it is time to revival your self."

"Yes my lord," and she slowly lowered her black hood.

"A mudblood in your ranks! She's on your right hand!"

"Silence Malfoy! Hermione has been of great use to me for six weeks. She has done more within that time frame than most of my faithful death eaters. Hermione for your great work I have prize for you. Nott bring them out!"

He bowed and quickly left the room. He returned with two very frighten people. Nott threw them at Voldemort's feet. He bowed and stepped back.

"My pet, I believe you know them."

"Mmmm….I think at one point I called them….what was it Jane Granger? Oh yes. I called you mother and father."

Jane looked up at her daughter with tears streaming down her face. "Hermione please! What are you doing?"

She walked down the steps and pushed her mother back with her shoe. Jane fell to the ground hitting her head. Hermione looked down at her with cold eyes.

"Don't talk to me muggle or," she pointed her wand at John, "he'll be tortured. Do want that _mother_? She hissed. "Answer me!"

"No, Hermione please stop playing this game."

The witch grinned evilly, "Who says I'm playing a game?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm not playing dear mother."

Voldemort rose from his throne and stood next to Hermione. "Go on my pet. Give them what they so deserve."

"I will. But first," she turned and captured his lips and she ran her hand down his chest. "Your wish is mine to give, my lord." She whispered against his lips.

He traced her jaw, "Then kill them my pet."

Hermione raised her wand and looked at her parents with cold eyes. She whispered the spell. A green light shot out of her wand two times. John and Jane Granger laid on the cold stone floor dead.

"Well, done my pet. Well done."

"Remove them from my sight! They make me sick just looking at them!"

Voldemort motioned for two death eaters to remove the bodies. They bowed and took the bodies from the throne room. He turned to Hermione and lifted her hood over her head.

"It's time for you to leave me my dear."

"Must I go my lord?"

Yes my pet. I will call for you," and turned to his death eaters. "Your dismissed."

They slowly made their way out of the Voldemort's hide out.

The dark lord kissed his mistress on the lips and she left the throne room.

Severus stood hidden in the shadows waiting for Hermione to come outside. She walked over to the woods.

"Come out Professor Snape. I know you're waiting for me."

The Potions Master stepped out of the shadows and up to the witch. "You stupid girl!" and he struck her across the face.

The witch slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes. They were cold and held no emotion. Severus unknowingly back away from her. She was gone with a faint pop.

He stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger was a death eater.

_**Make me happy a chapter and push the GO button!**_


	3. 2 You Will Need Help

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**You Will Need Help **_

Hermione appeared in her room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She quickly went up to the roof. She had found it one night after a death eater meeting.

Hermione stepped onto the roof and quietly closed the door with a soft click. The area was heated and protected from the rain. The roof had long bench two arm chairs and a coffee table. She figured some one had made the placef as a haven from the hassle of the order.

The witch sank down into the soft bench in shock of the events that played out at the death eater meeting. Voldemort promised to spare her parents lives for exchange of her joining his ranks. Hermione should have known that he would go back on his word.

She closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. The witch shook violent in sobs. She didn't hear the soft click of the roof door. Severus turned around and found Hermione in tears. He couldn't help it, but his heart went out to the young woman that sat before him.

He sighed and walked over to the witch. The spy quietly sat down next her. Severus for some unknown reason took her hand to his. Hermione looked down at their joined hands and looked up at her professor. She threw her self into his arms. Severus was shocked at her actions but slowly wrapped his arms around the broken woman.

Hermione finally broke the silence. "I killed my own parents! God I'm a murder!"

Severus pulled back looked her in the eye but his eye caught a bruise on her left cheek. He gently touch the black and blue bruise. Hermione hissed at the pain.

"Did I cause the bruise?"

"It's no big deal. I've been worse."

Severus shook his head. "No Miss Granger. I have never struck a woman not even my years as a death eater," pulled out a jar of purple cream and opened it. "I was just so angry. I would have never….wanted you to be in Voldemort's ranks." Severus whispered as he gently rubbed the cream onto her soft skin. "I've kept you safe for six years Miss Granger."

"Why? You have no heart! You're so cold!"

Severus sighed heavily. "I have my reasons behind my actions. You will now have those actions. I do it to keep you safe. All my students." He sat the jar down the table. "I do have a heart. It's just I have to keep it locked away. I hate playing favorites. I take way points when I should be adding them."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I've been where you are. I know how it feels to kill love ones. But life is never easy or fair. And you will need my help."

Hermione nodded. They talked until the sun rosed high in the sky. The Potions Master decided to make her his apprentice. He would be able to teacher and help him with potions. It was hard juggling classes, brewing for the hospital wing and teaching classes. Hermione quickly agreed. She would need his help if she wanted to live.

_**Review Me!**_

_**Note: I made Severus kind and understanding towards Hermione, because they both need other to live. He will still be a bastard at Hogwarts, but understanding towards the other spy. **_


	4. 3: Informed

_**The Other Spy**_

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Informing **_

Severus knocked on the headmaster's office a with smirk on his face. He and Hermione had planned out everything. The Potions Master had made it seem like it was Professor Dumbledore's idea for him to have apprentice. But lucky for them it wasn't hard. Now they just had to play the part. He heard 'enter' from behind the door. The wizard walked into the office close the door behind with a soft click.

Albus look over his moon half shape glasses with a twinkle in his eye.

"Severus have a seat."

The wizard sneered and sat down across from the headmaster. Severus crossed his arms across his chest.

"You pulled me away from a very important potion. What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

"I've noticed with teaching classes, death eater meetings and brewing potions for the hospital wing has taken it's toll on you."

"I've managed before." He said as he rubbed his left arm where the dark mark resided.

"I know my boy. But I see fit that you should have apprentice. Miss Granger has kindly excepted to deal with your…attitude to work with you."

Severus sneered at the headmaster. He really hated having his privicty taken away from him. Even though him self and the bookworm had worked it out.

"Well, at lest you informed me of _my apprentice._"

Albus's eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. Severus wondered if their was a way to dim those damn eyes before he went blind.

"If that is all I must return to my lab."

"Yes, that is all."

The wizard rose from his and left the headmaster's office with his black robes blowing behind him.

_**Hit It!**_

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Thank you for your reviews!


	5. 4: Return to Hogwarts

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Return to Hogwarts **_

The great hall was filed with the inhabitance of the castle. The students turned to the great golden doors and watched frightened first years follow the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She stopped and turned to the students. 

"Were we ever that bloody small?" Ron whispered as they watched them being sorted. 

"You were never that small, mate." Harry whispered with a laughed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends but Harry was right. The red head was never small. Now the boys towered over her. Ron was nearly 6'3. Harry wasn't too far behind at 6'1. She wasn't short or too tall. The witch stood at 5'6. She guest it wasn't that bad. 

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when the food appeared on the table. She was wrapped up in her thoughts that she had missed the headmaster's speech. The witch shrugged it off it was the same every year anyway. So why bother. 

She quietly fixed her plate listening to her two best friends talk about quidditch. It wasn't her sport, but tried to speak up every once in awhile. She only smiled at 'her boys' as she liked to call them, in a way they were. She would keep them out of trouble. Well, at lest try too.

Severus sat at the high table watching the Gryffindor table with one witch in mind. The boy that lived to aggravate him best friend to his appearance, Hermione Granger. 

'_She's not that bad to look at. She's gotten her bushy hair under control. Her figure as formed greatly. Hermione Granger has just formed into a beautiful woman. I do have to give her credit there. _

_She's smart, funny andgreat at potion brewing. The best I've seen in years. She joined Voldemort's ranks to protect her love ones._

_Hermione's bright brown eyes have deemed. I guess from killing her own parents. I know she wakes up screaming at night. I've heard her more than once.'_ (He used special silencing charm to keep an eye on the witch. (For your FYI) 

The Potions Master was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Minerva say his name. 

"Yes?"

"I asked you what has drawn your attention to the Gryffindor table." 

"Nothing," he snapped at witch. 

"Severus I ask you to be kind to the young lady. She's just lost her parents in a car crash." Albus informed him. "She's taken it rather hard." 

The wizard smirked to his self. The plan that Hermione's idea for the death of parents worked greatly. The headmaster had no clue what truly happened to John and Jane Granger. 

"I'll do my best headmaster." 

The wizard nodded and turned to Minerva and watched the Potions Master closely with interest. 

The fest ended and the students left the great hall to retire to their towers. 

"I can't believe you agreed to work with the bat!" Ron said to Hermione as they walked through the portrait hole. 

"Professor Snape needs my help. Anyway you know I want to get my masters in potions." 

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Just promise me you turn into a female version of Snape." 

Hermione laughed and said good night. 

"She's one brave soul." said the red head. 

"She's my hero." said the dark messy head wizard and brushed away a fake tear. 

They went to the dorm for the night. 

Hermione laid down on her bed with her potions book. She had already read it twice, but she wanted to be ready for class. She smirked, oh how she loved to anger her potions professor. The witch turned the page when her dark mark began to burn. She swore under her breath.

Hermione grabbed her death eater's mask and robes. She snuck out of the Gryffindor tower. She was just grateful that it was past 1:00 in the morning. 

The witch turned down the corridor and ran into the something hard. She landed on the stone floor.

"Lumos," slick voice whispered. The wizard looked down. "Miss Granger what are doing out so late?" 

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but I'm being summoned." Hermione answered as she gripped her left arm. 

Severus quickly helped her up off the floor. "Come along. I'll walk you to the gates." 

"Thank you sir." 

The wizard only nodded and they stepped out into the summer air. The spy wondered why only the young woman was being called alone. Severus looked over at the witch. He saw her eyes grow cold. He had to admit that they made him shutter. He opened the gate. They stepped out of the grounds of the school. 

"I'll wait for you here." 

Hermione nodded and was gone with a faint _pop_.

_**Hit the Go button! **_

Note: I've had many readers, but not reviews please take a second and post them. We writers like your input on the story. So if you have suggestions. We can somewhere place them in the story. 


	6. 5: Alone and Healing

_**The Other Spy**_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Alone and Healing**_

Hermione lowered her black hood and stuck her mask in her pocket. The dark lord liked to see her face not a mask. She knock twice on the door and soon it opened and Wormtail stared at the witch.

"Out of the way fool." Hermione hissed and pushed her way through the door.

She walked down a dark hall way and took a deep breath. The witch quiet walked into the library.

Voldemort sat in an arm chair in front of the fireplace. The light made his snake like face and slim body seem even darker. Hermione shuttered at the sight of the dark wizard.

The witch walked further into the room. She walked around the chair and bow. Voldemort leaned forward and gently place a long white cold finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Did you bring Potter with you?" hissed the dark wizard.

"No my lord."

He lifted his hand a struck her across the face. "I told you to bring Potter! The next time I called you! I sent you an owl! Yet you fail me Hermione!"

She slowly turned her head and looked down. "I am sorry my lord. I was un-"

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed.

Hermione locked eyes with the dark wizard. She fought back the scream that was in her throat. When he didn't get a scream he lifted the curse. The witch's chest rose and fell heavily.

"Now my pet. I am very disappointed in you," and he waved his wand and cut her cheeks and chests. "You came alone!" He waved his wand and cut another slash on her smooth skin.

Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and she wouldn't show pain. She didn't want the pleasure of him seeing her cry.

"My pet, I want you to keep an eye on Potter and report to me."

"Yes my lord." Hermione gasped and he dismissed her.

The witch slowly made her way outside and was gone with a faint pop.

--

SSHG

--

Severus paced the ground. He didn't like the idea of Hermione being summoned alone. He turned around when heard a faint popping noise. The wizard quickly ran over to the witch and caught her before she hit the ground. Severus looked over her body and noticed blood all over her. He gently lifted her up into his arms and ran to his chambers.

--

SSHG

--

Severus waved his wand and the wards dropped. He looked down and noticed she had passed out. He walked through the portrait hole . The Potions Master laid her down on the bed and careful removed her bloody robes and threw them onto the floor.

--

Hermione had deep slashes on her cheeks, arms, chest, stomach, and legs. The cuts were deep and some had flowing blood from them.

--

He sighed heavily. The spy knew the curse well. He had in fact invented the curse. It was made to cut and burn from the inside of the wound. Severus had seen many death eaters die from the curse. He was relieved to see that the dark lord missed the major organs. Voldemort wasn't stupid. He need her for his own means.

--

Severus waved his wand and a bowl of water and rag appeared on the bedside table. He dipped the rag into the bowl and rang it out. He gently cleaned her face of blood. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" whispered the witch.

"You're in my chambers," and wiped the blood from her arms. "I'm surprised you were able to depart back here to Hogwarts. You've lost a lot blood."

She gasped out of pain and her arms twitched. Severus brushed the hair from her face.

"Why did he call you? And alone of all things."

"Owww. Damn it Severus! That hurt." Hermione snapped as he hit a cut on her stomach.

"I'm sorry. Now what happened?"

Hermione explained that Voldemort had sent her a secret letter and that she was the only one that could read the message. He wanted her to bring Harry to him. She failed and he cursed her for her failure of his mission.

The Potions Master sighed heavily and only nodded his head. He hated seeing her in pain, he would never tell her.

Severus waved his wand and healed her cuts. He ran his fingers gently over the scars that left on her stomach, chest legs and arms.

"I'm sorry. But with this curse they will leave scars no matter how good you are with healing spells."

"It's alright. It's just one more scar."

Severus saw her legs twitch. He stood up and went to the drawer and pulled out a jar. He returned and sat down on the edge of the bed. The Potions Master explained it was for her sore muscles. Hermione nodded. He gently rubbed the cream on her body.

Hermione sighed at the gently touch. His hands were rough but relaxed her body. She closed her eyes and her lips apart slightly. Severus looked up and his eyes saw her full lips. He lend forward but stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. The wizard saw Hermione had fallen asleep. He stood up and covered her up with the slick sheets.

Severus turned around, "Minerva," he said in relief. "What are you doing down here at this late hour?"

The deputy looked over the wizard's shoulder and slowly covered her mouth in shock. She walked over to the bed and looked over at the Potions Master.

"Severus what's going on here? Why do you have Miss Granger in your chambers?"

He walked over to Hermione and felt her for head. He waved his wand the water was refilled and a clean rag appeared. Severus rang out the rag and ran it over her face trying to break the fever that had formed.

"Sit down Minerva. This will come as a shock to you."

She nodded and sat down in the chair behind her.

Severus asked for her to make a wizard's oath not to inform the headmaster of the information. It would only cause more danger to the witch. Minerva agreed to the terms. The wizard sat down on the bed and continued to run the rag over the witch's body.

"Hermione's a death eater," he quickly held up his hand. "She did it save her parents lives. But in the end she had to kill them. The story of her parents being killed in a car crash was her idea. I must say it fooled the headmaster. That's what we wanted.

She was summand alone tonight. Voldemort had sent her a message to bring Potter, but she didn't…this is the result of her failure.

I made Hermione my apprentice to teach her how to block her mind and some dark arts. But I do need help with potions. She has proven her self worthy of the task. We still must play our rolls. As bastard potions professor and know-it-all bookworm."

"You really do care for her don't you Severus?"

"Yes Minerva I do care about her."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Than protect her to the best of your ability. I'll help when I can. I'm a medi-witch. So just send Oxen and I'll be here when I can." (Oxen is Severus's raven.)

He nodded and Minerva rose from the seat. She brushed Hermione's hair from her face.

"Her fever's broken. Good night Severus."

The wizard nodded and she left the Potions Master's chambers.

_**Hit Me!!**_


	7. 6: Strange Feelings

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Strange Feelings**_

The trio walked out of the great hall for their for class of the year. Ron groaned as he read his time table. 

"We have bloody potions. Who would put potions right after breakfast? It's madness!" 

Harry and Hermione chuckled and they turned down the corridor. Harry really didn't care for potions but he needed to pass the class if he wanted to get into auror training. Well, Hermione just was into potions. She found it fun! He mentally shook his head. 

Ron opened the door and Hermione and Harry walked into the class room. They took their normal seats in the back. The farthest away from Snape. 

The rest of the students filed into the room and took their seats. They waited for the Potions Master to enter the room. 

Severus walked through the door slamming it behind him. He walked down the ale with his black robe blowing behind him. He stopped and turned on his heels and faced the class. He tapped his wand and the potions ingredients appeared on the board. 

"Can anyone tell what potion this is?" 

Hermione's hand quickly went up in the air. Professor Snape ignored the witch. He looked around the room. He saw no one had their hand raised. He mentally shook his head in disappointment. 

"No one." He turned to Hermione, "What is it now Miss Granger? Did your books get dust on them or are just waving your hand like a mad minx to get my attention." The wizard quickly walked over to her and lend over to her their noises only inches from each other. "Well what is it?" 

Hermione's voice caught in her throat. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she unknowingly licked her lips. Severus pulled back slowly and saw the rise and fall of her chest. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor." hissed the wizard. 

"I did noting! And we're brewing Wolfsbane!" 

"Ten more points from Gryffindor!" Hermione opened her mouth. "Don't even say it Miss Granger. Get to work!" and her walked around and stood behind the witch. "Get your ingredients," hissed in her ear. 

The witch took in a sharp in take of air. She held back a low moan in her throat and he walked way. 

'_What the hell is he doing to me? He's driving me crazy. He nearly kissed me last night. _

_What was that about?' _Hermione thought as she set up her station. _'He wasn't thinking straight. He does care about me. Severus Snape is just playing a cruel game. He's a heartless bastard.'_ and she cut the wormwood into small pieces. 

--

Severus sat down at his desk reading over the sixth years lesson plans. He looked up at the witch. He sneered at how effortlessly she worked. The smooth gracefully movements and how she added the ingredients in at just the correct time. Hermione Granger just got under his skin. 

Yet when it was just them talking or working on potions she was so different. She held back her bookworm state and know-it-all attitude. But every once in while she'd show it. 

--

Hermione felt someone starring at her. She looked up and saw her potions professor watching her every move. Their eyes connected and they just starred at each other. She looked away with a red face. 

She checked her timer and added in daisy root and reset her timer. The witch smiled to her self as she watched it turn from black to navy blue. Hermione just had to let in cool for five minutes. The timer stopped and she bottled and labeled her potion. She sat it down on the table. Hermione pulled out her book and some parchment and began to take notes. 

--

Severus looked up and noticed Hermione had already finished and bottled her potion. He smirked inwardly the potion was perfect. He looked over at Harry and raised a brow. He was actually doing potion correctly. Severus had noticed since last year had started improving greatly without the help of Miss Know-It-All.

He rose from his chair and walked around the room. The Potions Master making sure no one would cause an explosion. The Head Slytherin House prided him self since he started teaching a student hasn't been killed or serially injured during his 18 years at Hogwarts.

Severus looked over Neville's shoulder and sneered, "Ten points from Gryffindor," and he vanished his potion. "I didn't ask for a Blood-Replenish Potion. Do it over Longbottom!"

He continued down to walk around the room. The Potions Master's stopped and leaned over Hermione's shoulder. 

"Put on my desk, Miss Granger. I want you to go to hospital wing and make a list of potions Madam Pomfrey will need for the year. I want it by dinner" He said in a smooth slick voice. 

Hermione felt a shiver roll down her spine. "Yes sir," she put her potion on his desk.

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She told the boys she would see them later. They only nodded and she walked out of the classroom. 

Hit the go button!!


	8. 7: Heat

_**The Other Spy**_

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Heat**_

The first week of classes quickly ended. Severus and Hermione worked around their schedules to brew potions for Poppy. They would use the extra time between to train in Occlumency and Legilimency and on the weekends.

--

Hermione ran down the hall. She was late for her first occlumency lesson. The witch slid pass the door. Hermione knocked on the door. She heard a slick voice call 'enter' from inside the room. She shivered at the voice and opened the door. She walked into the room closing the door with soft click.

Severus looked up from grading sixth years essays and said, "You're late."

"I know and I'm sorry."

He slowly rose from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk. The wizard crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against his desk.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it Miss Granger! This is serious! Your life hangs in balance. If your discovered I can do nothing. We can not afford to lose two spies!" snapped the wizard.

Hermione walked up to the potions professor and looked at him with anger.

"I know that," she hissed. "I knew that before I became a death eater. You heartless bastard!"

He smirked at the witch. He loved her temper. It made him want to kiss her senseless. Severus mentally shook his head. He didn't have time for those thoughts.

"Are you through?"

"No! I am not thr-"

Hermione was interrupted when two lips were pressed against her own. She was shocked but then quickly recovered. She wrapped her arms round his neck and her eyes fluttered shut. Severus ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth. The wizard slipped his tongue into her mouth and dance and claim hers.

He pulled her closer to chest and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands down his shoulders and rested them on his chest. Severus pulled back breathing heavily. He loved how her face flushed and her red lips.

"Now see what your temper…does to me Hermione."

She jumped into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat her down on a near by table. The wizard kissed his way down her jaw and down to her neck. The witch cocked her head to the side and moaned.

Hermione slowly began to unbuttoned his robes as Severus nibbled at her earlobe. She pushed the outer layer of his robes off his shoulders. They dropped to the stone floor. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She nodded in approval. The wizard smirked at the witch.

"Here or the bedroom?"

Hermione didn't answer but only undid his belt and yanked it off his waist and said, "Here."

Severus tugged her shirt over her head and threw onto the table and assaulted her chest stomach with his mouth and tongue. Hermione giggled when he found a sensitive spot on her left hip. He looked up smirked at the witch.

"Ticklish are we?"

"Very."

"Mmmm….I might have to rabidity that Miss Granger."

"I believe we will," and she lowered his pants and slick green boxer. "Green?"

Severus smirked and unzipped her skirt and slid her down her ankles. He raised a brow. She wore no underwear.

"We are bad little minx," and he ran his hand across her folds.

She moaned as he pushed finger into her moving back and forth. He pushed another one. Then quickly followed by his tongue. Hermione bucked her hips but Severus held her in place. She felt her muscles tighten and pressure built up in her stomach. She threw her head back and released her self. He licked and sucked her clean. Severus kissed his way up to her mouth and unclasped her bra. She moaned in his mouth.

Hermione grabbed his hard member and he pulled back and hissed in her ear. Severus stood between her legs and slid her to the edge of the table. The wizard rubbed against her wet sex and moaned went he felt wet folds. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist guiding him to her center. Severus slowly pushed into her. She pushed him by the waist pushing him in quick and deep.

"Oh gods!" Hermione moaned and began to rock her hips.

Severus smirked and shook his head. "I'm in control my little minx," and he held her waist tightly so she couldn't move. "You're so tight. So perfect."

He pushed in hard and deep and was greeted with a moan. The wizard growled in his chest. Hermione moaned loud and louder with each deep thrust. Severus captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He pull her close to his chest rocking his hips.

"I can't hold it much longer!"

"Let it go love," he whispered. "Just let it go," and he bit down on her neck marking her as his.

Hermione bit down on his shoulder to muffle the scream and her body shook with it's release. He quickly followed and his body shuttered and released his self.

Severus held her close breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He pulled her back at arms length and pushed back her sweaty hair from her face. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You're my little minx. No other man can touch you. You are mine."

"What?"

"I am a very rare panther. A Indo panther."

Hermione gasped, "A white panther."

Severus chuckled, "The very same. Did you feel like your body was ice cold?"

She only nodded in agreement.

"Than that makes you my mate Hermione Granger. It doesn't matter what creature you are from human to panther we all have a mate."

He slowly pulled out from her body. She gasped when a shiver ran down her spine. He smirked at the witch.

"See," and Severus helped get dressed and then he dressed his self. "We must work tomorrow. I want to protect you and teaching you to block your mind and dented the lies from the truth is very important."

She nodded and walked to the door, but before she left he saw the pain to rejection in her eyes. Severus quickly walked over Hermione. He spun her around and looked in the eye.

"I'm not pushing you way love. It's just," he sighed, "stay with me tonight."

He held out his hand and she quietly took it and he led her to his chambers.

_**Review me. **_

_**--**_

_**I know it's a little weird, but I wanted something different. Besides Remus having a mate because his a werewolf. The white panther is Severus's amingi form. But remember **__**rare!**_

_**--**_

_**Don't worry we'll get back to spy stuff in the next chapter. He'll be training her !! See what happens you must keep on reading. I'll have many twists and turns coming up soon!!**_

_**--**_

_**Oh and Severus had always loved Hermione but kept his distance because of the student/teacher status. He's her as an equal and as a woman! For your FYI!**_


	9. Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I am sorry about not up dating the story. I am having some writers block at the moment. As you all know I will return to the story. I do not wish to rush a story. **_

_**I want the Other Spy to up hold my standers as a writer. I enjoy writing every story I write. I want you the readers to enjoy as well. **_

_**I will return soon as I can. **_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Hermione Snape**_


	10. Chapter 8 Lessons

_**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I have had a major case of writers block. I this story is one of the hardest I have written. So it might be some time gaps between the chapters. I don't leave a story unfinished. I hate when a writer does that!**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Hermione Snape**_

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**Lessons **_

Hermione knocked on the potions classroom door. She was nervous because it had been little over a week since they were last together. They were both busy to work on potions or even for to have her first lesson. The witch took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a slick voice call 'enter.' The witch opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Hermione smiled and slowly walked up to his desk. She sat down on the front row and waited for him to finish grading his papers. Severus sighed and rubbed his head trying ease the head ache that was forming.

"They get dumber each year. I think their IQ's drop as they get older." He motioned to the seventh year essays.

She slid of the desk and walked around the wizard's chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned back and sighed, "I must start your training today and no it can't wait another day." Severus pulled her around his chair and sat her down on his desk. "What about Potter?"

"Nothing. I mean besides quidditch talk and him obsessing over Ginny. I have nothing to give to Voldemort when he calls."

"Than we must think of something."

The wizard smirked and entered her mind, but was pushed out. He tried again but entered this time.

_Hermione stood in front of Voldemort as she took the dark mark._

She pushed him out of her thoughts.

"Not bad, but not good enough. The dark lord can still penetrate your mind. He might not force it but he will use it." He stood up, "It's time to work."

Hermione sighed and slid off the desk.

They spent the past few hours working. Severus entering her mind too many times to count. She didn't complain about her fatigue but pushed on. The witch knew this was life or death.

Severus sensed her energy draining he pulled out and leaned against a lab table.

"Ok. I saw things I wish not to see again."

Hermione bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. "Did you see when Harry kissed Ron?"

"Don't, that is presently burnt into my brain. I'll have to remove it just live my life."

"Severus it was a dare nothing more."

He raised a brow at his mate. It Didn't look like a dare to him and that was a very disserving thought.

The spy dismissed the witch and she left the potions class room. He sighed and sat down behind his desk. Severus propped his elbows on the desk and buried his face in his hands. He loved the minx truly he did, but sometimes wonder what she saw in him. He had a very dark past and it had hardened his heart.

The Potions Master looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and the headmaster walked into the class room. "How is the training coming?"

"It's progressing. But she still needs to improve. I will not loose her!" he hit his fist on his desk and rose from his seat.

Albus's eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. "You've fallen love with Miss Granger."

The wizard sneered at the elderly man and walked over to the potions on the lab table.

"I don't love Hermione." He's voice cracked with emotion. "She's only a child."

The headmaster walked around the table and looked at the spy. He smiled at the wizard. He knew that Severus truly loved Hermione Granger. He may have a hard heart, but Hermione was the only one that was able to chip the hard barer around it.

"Severus you're lesson is don't deny your heart," and he walked out of the room.

OoOo

Hit the button!

OoO

Sorry for the short chapter!


	11. Chapter 9 Heir

Attention readers: I was reading through the story and noticed a major problem about chapter nine. So here it is!

________________________________________________________________________

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**The Heir **_

Hermione and Severus stood in front of their master. He had summoned them alone. Voldemort walked up to the couple and they bowed. The half snake half man extended his hand to Hermione. She took his cold white hand and rose to her full height. The dark lord told Severus rise. He did as he was commanded.

"Now, my two most faithful followers I have a very important mission if you will. You my pet." He said tracing her jaw line. "Will carry my heir. I want a child to carry on in my place once I am gone, because with your minds just imagine how powerful he would be." Severus quickly hid his shock. "Now, my dear Potions Master you will brew a potion for Hermione to take and the child shall be conceived. Then once the child is able to be away from his mother I will take the child and steer him in the right direction." Voldemort hissed. "You are dismissed." They bowed and quickly left the dark lord.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat down on the couch in Severus's chambers in a state of shock. She was going to carry her lover's baby only the dark lord to take the child away. She wasn't ready to carry another life inside of her. Would she want to give a loving baby to something so evil? No she couldn't do that. Not to a baby. Especially her baby.

Severus sat down next his lover and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head down on his shoulder. He sighed and ran his fingers through her slick curls. He wasn't ready for fatherhood and he knew Hermione surely wasn't ready. The idea of his only child going and being raised by a monster was what scared him the most. He knew for a fact that this child was going to be made out of love and not because a monster wanted their only child.

"I'll go make the potion. It must simmer until after supper." Severus told her and looked up at the clock. "It's five now. Go see Ginny love." He said, rose from the couch and kissed her gently on the lips. She nodded and left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus walked into his private lab. He didn't need the headmaster walking in on him while he was brewing a potion that was nearly illegal to brew. It was band in some parts of England, because men forced their rape victims to drink the potion just for them to have a 'token' to remember them by. It made him sick just thinking about it.

He grabbed the ingredients from his stores and began the long processes of brewing the Conception Potion. He wanted to make sure he got it right, not for Voldemort but for them.

________________________________________________________________________

Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione walk into the common room. She flopped down on the couch and smiled and asked, "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"They're out flying around the grounds." Ginny answered. "How's things with Professor Snape going?"

"Great actually. He's not such a bastard when he's not in class. We actually talk while were working. He's even let his mask fall every once and awhile. He almost smiled the other day."

Ginny's eyes widened at the news. She wrapped her arm around her best friend. "Your good for the man. I think he might like you more than a student. I mean he almost smiled." Hermione laughed and looked up at the clock. "It's supper time." The girls left the common room.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione told Harry, Ron and Ginny that Professor Snape needed her to work on a last minute potion that could not wait until tomorrow. Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched Hermione walk down the hall. Something didn't smell right and Snape had something to with it. Harry called his best mate's name and they walked to Gryffindor tower.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione quietly walked into Severus's chambers. She took deep breath and walked into the bedroom. She didn't know why she was nervous. It wasn't like their first time to be together. She guess it was from the idea that they were creating a child that made her nervous.

Severus turned around when he heard Hermione walk into the room. He walked up to the woman and gently stroked her cheek. "Don't be nervous love. Every thing will be fine." He whispered, kissed her gently and hand handed her a vile. "Here. It has a calming draught in it. It will help." Hermione nodded and took the potion and swallowed it in one go. Severus took it and sat it down on the table. "Better?" She nodded.

Severus gently captured her lips with his own pushing her outer robes off and letting them fall to the floor. He kissed and sucked his way down unbuttoning her white shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin. Hermione threw her head back and a moan escaped her lips. Severus couldn't stand it and made quick work of her clothes.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and flicked her wand and he was stripped of his clothes. Severus swept her up and laid her down the bed.

"Gods I need you." Severus said in a husky voice that sent a shiver down her spine. "So bad it hurts." He ran his hand across her womanhood and smirked she was ready for him. He entered with one quick thrust. "It feels like the first time every time I'm with you." He kissed her passionately on the lips and moved his hips thrusting deep and hard. "Your so beautiful." He moaned in her ear and tugged it with his teeth.

Hermione arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his calves and pushed down when he pushed up meeting his thrust perfectly. Hermione moaned louder. She saw stars and she came crashing down around him. Severus gasped at warm sensation around his harden member and pushed in her deeper.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out his name in the heat of passion and came crashing down bigger than the first and soon followed by another. He smirked and tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

He felt her walls tighten again and knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled all the way out and pushed into hard spilling his seed into her womb. He looked into her eyes and said, "I love Hermione Granger." He kissed her gently full of all the passion he had.

She smiled and said, "I love you too Severus Snape." He gently pulled out and kissed her stomach.

"He will not have our baby." said Severus and looked up at Hermione. "As long as there is breathe in my body. He will not have this child." He rolled over and took Hermione into his arms and rubbed her stomach. "I promise." They slowly fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit me!


	12. Chapter 10: Ginny

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Ginny**_

Hermione sighed it was time for her to have her check up with Professor McGonagall to see if the potion had worked. She prayed it did and she as carrying the man she loved child.

The witch quietly walked into Severus's bedroom and laid down on the bed. The wizard stood next to the bed and held Hermione's hand. Minerva walked into the room. She smiled slightly at the couple. The deputy would be happier if the child had nothing to do with the dark lord. It tugged at her heartstrings. They didn't disturbed this pain.

Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand and pulled out her wand. Severus nodded to Minerva and brushed a curl from his mate's face. The medi-witch ran her wand over Hermione's stomach and it lit up clear.

"You're two weeks pregnant, Miss Granger. I'll be over seeing your pregnancy. I wouldn't trust Poppy with something of such importance. We must keep the information of her spying to a minimum."

She nodded in agreement, but she really wanted to tell Ginny the truth. She was after all her best friend. She would need help and need someone besides her head of house and the head of the Slytherin house.

Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand left the bedroom.

Severus sat down the bed and the witch sat up and she chewed on her bottom lip. The wizard squeezed the witch's hand. He knew something was wrong.

Severus tucked a curl behind her ear, "What's wrong love?"

"I want to tell Ginny the truth. I'll need her. You can't be with me every second of the day. I need her Severus. I need a friend."

He sighed heavily, "Only Miss Weaseley. She is trust worthy."

Hermione threw her arms around her mate's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He rested his cheek on top of her head.

SSHG

Hermione gave the fat lady the password and walked into the crowded common room. She took Ginny's hand and they walked out of the room. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They returned to their chess game.

SSHG

"Hermione where are we going?"

She didn't answer the red head's question. She was wrapped up in her thoughts trying to figure out how to tell her best friend the truth. Hermione opened the potions class room door without knocking and they quietly walked up Professor Snape who was grading essays.

He looked up, "Please take Miss Weaseley to my chambers."

She nodded and they walked out of the classroom.

SSHG

Ginny nervously looked around Professor Snape common room. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the red head and she sat down on the couch. Severus walked into the room and smirked at the youngest Weaseley. She looked really distressed about being in such unknown territory. He sat down next to Hermione.

"Have seat Miss Weaseley. We have a few things to discuss. But first I want your wizard's oath that what is said here will not leave this room." Severus told Ginny.

"You a have my oath Professor."

"Very well. Do not jump to sudden conclusions. I ask you to wait until we are through."

"Yes sir."

Hermione took a deep breath and began her story. She rested her head on her mate's shoulder. He picked up when she was unable to finish.

Ginny looked at the couple with tears in her eyes. Her best friend had to kill her parents, be Voldemort's pet, spy on Harry to feed him false information, and carry Snape's baby only for the child to be taken away from the most inhuman wizard the world had seen.

"Ginny please say something." Hermione pleaded.

The red head rose from the arm chair and quickly took her best friend into a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll be with you all the way."

Severus sighed in relief grateful for the youngest Weaseley. He knew Hermione need her to keep her sane. Ginny looked over at her potions professor and saw he had completely dropped his mask. The witch saw warm loving deep brown eyes. The red head knew in the instant that Severus Snape loved Hermione Granger.

SSHG

Ginny and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table enjoying supper listening to Harry and Ron talking about quidditch. Hermione gave them a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

SSHG

Severus watched his mate closely and noticed she was only pushing her food around on her plate and taking a bite every so often. He sighed heavily. It was killing her inside and it hurt him seeing his lover fall apart.

Albus looked at the Potions Master and followed his gaze and noticed he was starring at the head girl. Severus quickly looked away when his and Hermione's eyes made contact. It made him burn to touch her to make her know she wasn't alone and that he loved her.

SSHG

"Hermione are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"You need to eat."

She nodded and turned to food and pulled a book from her bag and read as she ate. She need a distraction not to think of her life. It was falling apart.

Hermione had her fill and pushed her plate away and pulled her book closer to her. She twisted a strain of hair between her fingers and turned the page.

Harry looked at his best friend with worry. She had nearly shut her self away from him and Ron. The only person she spoke to was Ginny. He tried to get some information from his girl friend but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm going to the common room," Hermione got up and left the great hall.

The trio watched their friend leave with worry written on their faces. Even Severus looked worried when Ginny looked up at the high table.

SSHG

The Potion Master excused his self and left the great hall through the staff entrance. He looked around the corridors from the witch. He sighed when he saw sitting on a bench with her legs pulled up to her chest and tears rolled down her face.

Severus quietly sat down next to distressed witch. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his chest.

"What's the matter Hermione?" he whispered gently in her ear.

"I just feel so….so used."

"I know you do. So do I but we have no choice but to be puppets."

Hermione laughed weakly and sighed heavily. Severus held her close and whispered comforting words into her ear. He stood up and held out his hand and they went down to the dungeons for the night.

SSHG

Please place your great review!


	13. Chapter 11: Discovered

_**Hi guys I'm back sorry for such a delay between the chapters!**_

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Discovered **_

Ron had noticed a change in Hermione. She was spending more time with Professor Snape and he didn't like the idea of the greasy grit around his friend. Even with Harry and Ginny telling him she wanted her masters in potions and that Professor Snape was the best in the UK. Ron noticed it wasn't just the time with Snape it was the weight gain he noticed over the month. He told his self he would watch the witch closely.

________________________________________________________________________

Minerva kept a close eye Hermione when she walked into her classroom. The witch was the first student in the classroom and took her normal seat. Minerva walked up to the witch with a bit of concern. She sat down in the desk in front of her student.

"Hermione are you alright dear?" she asked quietly.

She had started calling the witch by her given name in private to make her more comfortable during her exams. He deputy began to care for her as a granddaughter. Minerva couldn't help but worry about the young woman before her.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron's catching on Minerva. He's noticing the weight gain and has began to watch me very closely. I'm scared he'll find out and than start looking for the dark mark. I'm glad Harry's trying to keep him off my back, but it's not working."

"Don't worry about Mr. Weaseley. Severus and I want let that happen. We've kept from everyone and it shall remain that way."

The students began to file into the classroom and Minerva stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Harry and Ron took their seats beside Hermione. Professor McGonagall began her lecture. She asked questions, awarded points to those that answered them correctly. The professor assigned her class an essay and dismissed the class.

________________________________________________________________________

The trio walked down to the dungeons for potions class. Severus stood in the shadows near the door watching his students enter the room. He stepped into the light of the corridor.

"Miss Granger may I have a word?"

"Of course Professor."

"Take your seats and remain quiet. I'll be in a minute." he hissed at his students.

____________________________________________________________________

Severus took Hermione to the secret entrance to his office. He closed the door behind him. He opened a cabinet, pulled out elegantly cut teachers deep navy blue robes and a pair of heeled boots.

"Remove your school uniform and put this on."

"What this for Professor?" she asked as she removed her tie.

"You're teaching the class for the day. I'm being summoned."

"What! During the school hours!"

Severus slowly buttoned up the robes. Hermione pulled back her hair in a tight bun.

The wizard knew that the class wouldn't listen to a student that was the reason behind the teacher robes. They would listen to woman he knew she was a strong woman he had fallen in love with.

She couldn't teach her friends. It just wasn't done. She didn't even know a student could teach a class. She couldn't do it. They wouldn't listen to her especially the Slytherin house. Ron and Harry would think something was most defiantly think something was going on. What did the headmaster think? Did he even know?

"Come along Miss Granger it's time for your first class. You will do just fine," opening the door. "I do not trust the Headmaster with my class. The last time I did he only made them brew lemon drop juice," he told her walking down the corridor. "You are the best student I have Miss Granger."

_______________________________________________________________________

Professor Snape opened the door and Hermione stepped into the room followed by the wizard. He slammed the door behind him and the witch walked up the ale with the same attitude and her robes blew behind her. Severus was close behind. They both turned on the heels in the same fashion. They most definitely spent a large amount of time together for the witch to pick up the same similarities.

Harry and Ron looked around the room for their best friend, but they didn't see her. The red head thought the greasy grit had done something to his best friend.

Professor Snape cleared his throat. "I will not be here during this class, so I am placing my apprentice in charge of your class. You will do as Miss Granger says and you will respect her as you would me. If I hear that you have disrespected my apprentice you'll be spending the next month in detention with me scrubbing this classroom with a toothbrush every night from eight to midnight. I am understood?"

"Yes sir," the class said in unison.

"I'll leave you to your class Miss Granger," and leaned over to her ear. "You'll do just fine love."

Hermione visible relaxed and Severus swept down the ale and left the witch to teach his class.

Hermione walked behind the desk and pulled out the professor's ledger and flipped to the seventh year lesson plan. She smirked worthy of the Potions Master. The witch walked back to the front of the desk.

"Now, as Professor Snape said I'll be taking over for today. You will treat me with the respect of a professor. Now let us begin. What is the Amortenia Potion?"

The class remained silent. Hermione sighed and crossed her arms and raised a brow at the class.

"Someone must know the answer. I'm not Professor Snape but if you make a rude comment I'd make the professor seem like a holiday. Please answer the question. Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't show favoritism to her own house.

"Amortenia is the most powerful potion in the world causes a strong infatuation and obsession in the drinker."

The witch smirked at the wizard. "Very good Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin," she said and tapped her wand and the ingredients appeared on the board. "Begin." Hermione snapped without realizing it.

The Gryffindor house looked at Hermione in shock. They thought they were starring at a female version of Professor Snape. The students grabbed their ingredients and quickly went to work.

Hermione sat down behind the desk. She masked her worry for the Potions Master well, due to Severus's help with clearing her face of emotion. She couldn't understand why the dark lord would call the spy during the school time hours.

Had the dark lord found where the Potions Master's loyalties truly laid with Dumbledore? Had he found out that they were keeping the baby and not giving the child to him as he requested? Gods what did he want with Severus?

________________________________________________________________________

Severus entered Voldemort's throne room and he knelled and kissed the hem of his robes. The dark wizard struck the spy across his face. Severus slowly turned his head and looked at the wizard in the eye.

Voldemort rose from his throne. "I let you back into my ranks. You, my must trusted follower turn on your master. My spy has informed me that you've protected Potter for six years! Your loyalties lay with Dumbledore," kicking the spy in the ribs braking them. "I gave you the honor of my heir!" and he pulled out his wand, "Curico!"

Severus kept his eyes connected to the red slits of the half snake half man. He wasn't going to give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him scream. The wizard didn't hear the spy scream so he intensified the curse. Severus fell down into the fertile position as a scream threatened to escape his throat. Voldemort lift the cruse.

"You're strong Severus but you will die for your betrayal," waving his wand shackles appeared on his wrists and ankles and was pulled up against the stone wall and his clothes stripped. "You shall feel the pain of your own creation Severus. Sectumsempra," he hissed.

The spy's body flinched at the burn of cuts that were formed across his body. Severus only prayed that Hermione would remain safe and that his unborn baby would be safe. He watched as his blood poured down to the stone floor and suppressed the screams that wanted to come. The wizard closed his eyes as the pain intensified. Voldemort grew tried and stuck his wand up his sleeve and call for Wormtail to cut him.

The chubby wizard grinned evilly and stabbed the Potions Master and put the knife away and began to beat him braking bones.

"Enough!" hissed Voldemort. "I want him to died in front of those he loves," he flicked his wand and the spy fell to a heap onto the floor and he left the throne room followed by chubby wizard.

Luicus quickly ran over to his childhood friend and knelt down beside him. He threw his travel cloak over his body. He pulled out his wand and they were gone with a pop.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione dismissed the seventh year potions class. She could feel something was terribly wrong. She paced the room and a tear rolled down her face. The witch shook her head and grabbed her bag and quickly left the class room something was wrong, her mate was in trouble.

Hermione ran down the corridors as fast as her legs would let her.

_______________________________________________________________

Albus paced his office. It wasn't good that Voldemort called Severus during school hours. He stopped and quickly turned to the widow when saw a eagle patronus from the gate. It must be bad if Luicus took the chance of being discovered as a spy it only meant one thing that Voldemort knew were Severus's loyalties laid with him. The headmaster quickly left his office and ran down the corridors. The students quickly moved out of the elderly wizard's way.

Hermione saw the headmaster run out of the castle and she quickly threw her bag down and ran after the wizard. She quickly on his heels.

Hermione quickly beside her mate and looked up at Luicus with tears in her eyes. Albus looked at the witch with a stunned expression. The headmaster didn't ask questions at the moment. He waved his wand and a cot appeared and he elevated the wizard onto the cot and cast an invisiablity charm. They walked to the castle and took the Potions Master to his chambers. Hermione walked beside Luicus.

____________________________________________________________________

Albus laid Severus onto the bed and removed the charm. Hermione slowly lowered the cloak to his waist. The witch swayed and she buckled and her world went black. Luicus quickly caught her limp body.

"Oh Hermione, you shouldn't see Severus like this." he whispered and lifted the witch into his arms and took her into common room and laid her down on the couch. He walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powered into the fireplace. "Minerva."

The deputy's head appeared in the fireplace. "Luicus." she said in shock.

"Come to Severus's chambers now. He's been discovered."

"Oh dear lord," she quickly stepped through with a medical bag. "Hermione."

"She saw Severus."

The witch sighed, "Stay with her."

He nodded and Minerva walked into the bedroom. She closed the door.

"Oh dear lord," slowly covered her mouth in shock. She now understood why Hermione fainted.

_______________________________________________________________

Hit the beautiful GO button!

________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 12: Shocking

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Shocking **_

Luicus sat down in an empty arm chair in front of the fireplace waiting for Hermione to come to, and looking at the closed bedroom door ever so often. He quickly knelt down beside the witch when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Severus," whispered Hermione and she slowly sat up, but the wizard pushed gently back down.

"Minerva's in the room with him now, but you mustn't stress your self. Albus want let you in the room anyway, dear." Luicus sighed. "It wasn't wise you following the headmaster to the gate, my dear."

Hermione slowly sat up and the wizard sat down next to the witch. She closed her eyes and let the tears silently fall and looked down at her stomach and rested her hands on her stomach. Luicus wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. She turned and buried her face into his chest and her body shook as she cried into his chest.

Luicus's eyes turned cold he would murder the person that turned Severus into the dark lord. He rocked Hermione side to side whispering words of comfort. The wizard had grown to love the young witch as a daughter. He had healed her more than once over the time as a spy. Hermione had once let her hood slip during a meeting, but quickly pulled back over her head not before he saw her face and they made an oath that he could not tell anyone about her spying. But that was also when he told her about his true loyalties laid with Dumbledore. No one knew about that information not even Severus.

________________________________________________________________________

Minerva brushed Severus hair from his face and healed his broken jaw and nose. She looked over his rib cadge and mended the bones. She shivered slightly at the cracking noise, but moved on down to his legs. The medi-witch waved her wand and healed his ankles and buries.

Minerva sighed, "That's all I can do Albus. Severus is hanging on by his very finger tips. It is his choice if he wants to live or die."

The wizard looked at the man before him with dim eyes. Severus would not be able to leave the school grounds.

"I hope he stays with us for Hermione and the baby's sake." she whispered as she walked out of the room.

Minerva quickly walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of the witch."Oh you poor girl," and Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck. "Hush. It's alright."

Luicus looked at Minerva with a questionable expression and she shrugged her shoulders. The wizard sat back with a heavy sigh, his best friend was near death.

"Minerva she needs a claiming draught." the blonde wizard told the medi-witch.

"Luicus you know it's not safe when a woman is with child."

Albus stood behind the couch with a raised brow at the trio. He had heard the conversation between the witch and wizard. Minerva looked up and saw the headmaster.

"Shit." she cursed.

Luicus turned his head, "Not good."

Hermione turned her head and her eyes widened with shock and she bit her bottom lip.

"Miss Granger please come here." the wizard told the witch.

Hermione rose from the couch and walked over to the headmaster.

"Now," Minerva rose to her full graceful height, "I ask of you to please don't jump to conclusions."

Albus grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve and revealed the dark mark. "Minerva, I knew you were hiding something from me. I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger. I must ask where do your loyalties lay with me or Voldemort?"

Luicus's eyes went cold and he swept over to the wizard and slammed him against the wall. "How dare you ask such a question," he hissed.

"Luicus stop!" Hermione cried as the tears rolled down her face. "Please!"

Minerva gently grabbed her arm and held her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Luicus turned his head and saw Hermione in tears. He slowly let go of the headmaster's robes and stepped back.

"You conniving, meddling bastard! This woman" pointing to Hermione, "joined Voldemort to protect everyone she loves and the man she loves," Albus eyes widened in shock. "That's right and father of her child lays in that bed." he turned to Hermione, "Go to him my dear. And if you stop her so help me god I will kill you my self and no one would your body."

Minerva let go of Hermione's arm and she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. The deputy narrowed her eyes at Albus and walked up to the wizard. She smirked and slapped him across the face."Get out of my sight!" She yelled at the headmaster.

The wizard left the Potions Master's chambers and slammed the painting behind him.

"What is happening to him Luicus? He's grown cold."

"I don't know Minerva. I don't know. One minute he's loving and kind and…the next he's cold as…ice."

Minerva gasped, "Harry. He's going to Harry. I must stop him!" and she ran from the room.

____________________________________________________________________

The deputy ran down the corridors asking ghost after ghost where Harry was.

"Nick where's Mr. Potter? It's regent!"

"He just went to the headmaster my dear lady."

"Oh gods. Thank you," and she ran down the corridor.

Minerva gave the password and bust through the office door. "Albus stop!"

______________________________________________________________________

Hit the Go button and leave a review! Flames will be ignored.


	15. Chapter 13: Support from Harry

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Thirdteen**_

_**Support from Harry**_

Harry jumped and saw his head of house breathing heavily with worry and a little bit of fear. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The headmaster motioned for Harry and Minerva to have a seat. They sat down in front of the elderly wizard.

"Harry I have some bad news. Professor Snape was discovered as a spy. Hermione's with him right now. He is the only one he trusts at the moment." He nodded his head. "Hermione have some what became friends with him."

"It's from working with Professor Snape." Albus nodded. "Mione told me that Professor Snape treats her as an equal. I found it shocking. But wait, what are we going to do about a spy sir. We need information for Voldemort's side."

Minerva sat back with a heavy sigh and nodded grateful that he wasn't going to tell Harry about Hermione being a spy. She turned to the young man who sat beside her. "Mr. Potter please come with me. I want you to see Professor Snape. We do have another spy within Vold…Voldemort's ranks."

"I agree Minerva." Albus said, raising from his chair. The other's followed the headmaster down the corridors.

"Albus, thank you for not telling Mr. Potter." Minerva whispered as they walked down the stairs.

"Minerva my dear I would never do that. I was just so shocked at the information. I didn't won't Hermione to do what she did. I did have my suspensions of her doing something related to spying." She nodded and Albus removed the wards and he stopped Harry in front of the portrait. "Harry Lucius Malfoy is the other spy in Voldemort's ranks. He was given a truth potion and ask questions. He made a wizard's oath that he wouldn't change back to dark side." Albus told him and Harry nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore into Professor Snape's bedroom. He saw Hermione sitting in a chair next the professor's bed. She held his hand whispering words of comfort.

"Mione." Harry said gently walking further into the room. He knelt down beside her. "Professor Dumbledore about Snape."

"He's hanging on to life by the finger tips. Harry I can't loose him." She whispered. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "I love him Harry." she said and threw her arms around his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her neck.

He sighed at the news. He figured something was going on between her and Snape. It was just the way he looked at Hermione. He noticed that Snape's eyes softened at her when he thought no one was looking. She did have a lot in common with the man that laid in the bed next to her. Harry pulled back and brushed her tears away and said, "I'm not surprised that you love him. He's changed. I can tell. You're slowly chipping way the cold stone he placed up." Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. She was surprised that he was going be there for her. "I love you and I'll support you. I don't like the idea of you and Professor Snape, but I won't walk away from you."

"Professors will you please leave us. I want to speak to Harry alone." Hermione told them. Minerva quietly took Albus by the arm and left the room. "Harry I- I'm a," she lifted her sleeve and exposed her dark mark. "I'm a spy for Dumbledore. I was kidnapped before school and I joined to save my parents." Harry stared at her best friend. "I had to kill them. Voldemort brought them to his hide out and I had to kill them." Harry took a deep breath and cupped her face with both hands. Hermione allowed him to enter her memories. He pulled out and sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I just want to protect you. Ginny knows."

"Does she know about the baby?" he asked gently, lowing his hands. He lowered her sleeve. Hermione nodded her head. Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and let her cry into his chest. He was shocked at what he had learned. He knew why she had pulled her self away from it was to protect him. "Let's not tell Ron." She nodded. He looked at Snape with sad eyes. He had never been worried about him. He always thought Snape was one of the bravest men he knew but he kept that to his self.

The couple heard a faint knock on the door and headmaster and deputy walked into the bedroom. Minerva rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you for understanding Harry." He nodded and continued to comfort his best friend. "It's best you return to Gryffindor tower." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the bedroom.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows and rested a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. She rested her hand over his hand. "He'll make it my dear. He loves you too much to give up. He promised to protect you and the baby. He won't leave to raise the baby on your own." He kissed her cheek and left to return back to the Ministry.

Albus waved his wand and a chair appeared in the room and he sat down. He sat back and studied the woman before him. He apologized to the young woman. He was just shocked to his shoes. Than the pregnancy was just another shock to his system. Albus would help do what he could to protect the child to keep it out of Voldemort's hands.

Minerva squeezed Hermione shoulder and left the young woman. She told her floo her if anything changed and she left the room. Albus squeezed Hermione's hand and left the Potions Master's chambers.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry flopped onto the couch and stared into the fire in a state of shock. He couldn't believe what he had learned. Ginny walked into the common room and sat down beside the wizard. She looked at him with worry. "What's wrong? You look like you've been shocked to your toes." Ginny covered her mouth. "Mione told you. Didn't she?"

"Yea. I can't believe it. It's just-just hard to wrap my mind around it." The red head squeezed his hand. Harry looked down and continued, "Professor Snape's been discovered as a spy," he looked up, "He's hanging on by his very finger tips."

Ginny slowly covered her mouth in shock and her mind straight thought about Hermione. "Hermione must be so worried."

Harry sighed heavily and sank back into the couch. "She's torn to pieces. She so scared she'll lose him. I personally thought he was a man that could never be beaten down. Severus Snape is one of the bravest men I know." Ginny nodded in agreement. She believed the exact same thing about Slytherin head of house.

Ron walked into the room and told the couple it was time for supper. They nodded and followed the red head. He had no idea what had changed within the halls of the castle.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ron and Ginny took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron piled the food onto his plate the instant it appeared on the table. Harry slowly fixed his plate. He looked up at the staff table and looked up looking for the Potions Master but he knew he wasn't there. Ginny followed his gaze and knew he was looking for the potion's professor.

They turned back to their plates and pushed their food around not able to take a bite of food. Ron looked at Harry's plate and wondered why he wasn't eating. He rolled his eyes. He probably had another crazy dream.

He looked around the table. "Where's Mione? With Snape no doubt." Ron said, looking up at the head table. "See Snape isn't at the table. I tell you he's brain washed her. She spends more time with that greasy git."

Harry stood up from the bench. "That's it Ron!" He yelled causing the entire hall go quiet and it even drew the professors to the Gryffindor table. "Professor Snape has not brain washed Hermione! She loves what she does with him! Grow up!" He yelled and stormed out of the great hall followed by Ginny.

Ron stared after the couple and narrow his eyes. Something was defiantly going on between Snape and Hermione and Harry and Ginny knew what it was. He was going to find out it was the only way to protect his best friend. Snape was changing her.

_______________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews! Attention chapter 9 has been fixed. It will be easier to understand. So go back and read the chapter!


	16. Chapter 14: Lost

**AN: I'm sorry for such a delay I was having so writer's block. I must admit this is one of the hardest stories I've written. I have had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Hermione Snape **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**Lost **_

Hermione had taken over teaching the potions classes. She was taking private classes from her professors. She enjoyed teaching, but she was worried about Severus. Minerva had ran check up and told Hermione that he was in coma. He had been unconscious for nearly three months. Harry and Ginny tried to help much as possible, but nothing really seemed to work for the worried young woman.

______________________________________________________________

Hermione sat next to Severus bed grading sixth year essays when her dark mark began to burn. She quickly grabbed her right arm. She sent a note with Oxen Severus raven. She grabbed her robe and mask and quickly departed to Voldemort's hideout.

Luicus met Hermione at the door and they walked into the house together. They still had of yet to find out who told the dark lord about Severus. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the couple stepped into the throne room.

The death eaters bowed and kissed the hem of his robes. Voldemort helped Hermione to her feet. He looked her up and down. "I'm very disappointed in you my pet. I must ask you, did you know that Severus was a spy for the old fool?"

"No my lord." She told him shielding her mind and clearing her face of emotion.

"Don't lie to me!" He struck her across her face. "I will ask you again. Did you know that Severus was a spy for Dumbledore?" he hissed.

"No my lord."

"You carry the traitor's child within your womb. You're three months. It's a shame. I have a better plan for you my pet." He let a evil smile cross his face. He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Terminus."

Hermione grabbed her stomach in pain and fell to knees. She knew exactly what it did. He was causing her to have a miscarriage. She tried to hold back the tears, but they flowed down her face. Hermione curled up into a ball and cried. The child that was made purely out love was now pool blood on the stone floor.

Voldemort flicked his wand and a bottle of Blood Relishing Potion sat before her. "Drink it. It's nothing but a blood relishing potion." He flick his wand again and another bottle appeared. "It's to heal you. I have a better plan for you my pet."

"Yes my lord." Hermione whispered and took both of the potions.

"Luicus take her to my bed chambers." Voldemort hissed.

He bowed and took her to his bed chambers. He turned to the throne room. They plan their next approach. Luicus tried to look out among the followers to find the man that exposed Severus. He was worried about Hermione. He didn't know what Voldemort had plan for her. Voldemort dismissed his followers leaving her in his chambers.

______________________________________________________________

Voldemort and walked into his chambers and found Hermione sitting on the bed. "Now my pet, I still want you to carry my heir, and that is what you are going to do. The child will have my blood running through his veins. You will return with three months has pasted. You will stay here over night." He told her and pushed her back onto the mattress.

______________________________________________________________

Albus stood at the window in his office starring out into the dark starry night. He saw someone at the gates and quickly left his office. "Luicus where's Hermione?"

"Let's go to your office. I'll explain things. I'm afraid you won't like the news." He said gently with sadness in his eyes.

______________________________________________________________

"What has happened my boy?" asked the headmaster as he sat down behind his desk.

The spy took a deep breath. He explained what happened a meeting and that the death eaters plan to attack Hogsmeade during the students next trip.

Albus looked at the man with a sad and worry expression. He sent Luicus on his way and the wizard left the office. The headmaster knew how important the baby was to the couple and now it was ripped away from them.

______________________________________________________________

The next morning Albus walked into Severus' bed chambers and sat down next to the bed. He watched the young man sleep. He saw Severus slowly opened his eyes. Severus looked around the room wondering how he got into his room.

"Severus my boy, welcome back. You gave us aright good scare." Albus said gently.

"Where's Hermione?" He whispered.

The headmaster grabbed a glass of water off the bedside table. He instructed him drink. Severus drank several sips and Albus sat the cup back down. "Hermione was summoned last night and hasn't returned." he sighed, "Severus, last night at the meeting Voldemort made Hermione…"

"Quit stalling and tell me!" hissed Severus.

"He made her miscarry your child. I am so sorry."

Severus gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and felt like his heart had shattered and dropped to the pit of stomach. "Get it out." He whisper. "Get out!"

Albus didn't say a word. He left the man to his thoughts. He prayed that he wouldn't shut Hermione away. She would need him. They would need each other.

Severus didn't try to hold back the tears. He had just lost his child. His body shook with heartache, rage and worry.

______________________________________________________________

Hermione pulled her travel cloak tighter around her body and quietly walked into the castle. She made her way to the dungeons. She saw the headmaster in corridor. She only stared at him and continued down the stairs.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and saw Severus asleep. She removed her clothes and went into the bathroom to wash the scum off of her.

Severus quietly watched her walk into the bathroom. He didn't have the strength to get up and walk into the bathroom. He laid in the bed listening to her cry. He let his own tears fall.

Hermione stepped into the bedroom and put on one of Severus' shirts and crawled into bed. He turned on his side and took her into his arms. She only cried into his chest, grateful his was alive and mourned over their lost child.

Severus couldn't help but notice she was pregnant. He didn't say anything. He just waited for her to tell him when she was ready.

"It's Voldemort's baby. I now carry." Hermione whispered against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

He held her closer and whispered comforting words in her ear. She slowly fell asleep. "I won't leave you. I love you." he slowly fell asleep both of them emotionally drained.

______________________________________________________________

Review me!

I know sad chapter!


	17. Chapter 15: Magic Out of Control

_**The Other Spy**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Magic Out of Control **_

Severus returned to teaching the following week, but Hermione hadn't left the room. She barely ate or slept. She hoped to miscarry, but she was only hurting herself. Severus had ran a test while she was sleeping a few days ago and it showed the child was controlled by dark magic. Voldemort wanted a heir and made sure he would have one.

The students weren't too happy about having their Potions Master back. They missed Hermione teaching. Even the Slytherins missed her and that was saying something. Harry noticed a massive change in Professor Snape. He noticed that he was colder and took off points for students that breathed too loud. He decided to stay after class.

Severus slumped down into chair behind his desk and buried his face in his hands. He didn't notice that Harry was still in the room. The Potions Master knocked the things off his desk causing them to fly across the room with thump or crash.

"Damn it! Damn you Voldemort!" yelled Severus. He sat back and closed his eyes and a few tears fell down his cheeks.

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to his professor and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Severus looked up and saw a very concerned Harry Potter. "Professor, what has happened? What has Voldemort done to you and Mione?"

He knew Harry dissevered to know what happened. He was Hermione's best friend. Severus looked at him and let his mask completely fall and Harry saw nothing but worry and pain.

"Sit down Harry." Severus told him quietly. Harry was taken back when he addressed him by his given name. He only nodded and sat down. "Hermione was…the Dark Lord made Hermione miscarry our child." He said as his voice cracked with emotion. "She's carrying Voldemort's heir. Not mine. God Harry, you should see her. She barely eats or sleeps. She's trying to miscarry. It won't work! Voldemort's placed charms around the child."

Harry's body shook with rage and the desks began to move around the room, glass shattered around the room. A gold and red ring surround him. "He did what?!!! I'm going to kill that bastard even if it kills me!!"

**Meanwhile upstairs….**

The windows shattered and doors blew off their frames. The ghost shrieked and the paintings yelled and covered their ears. It seemed liked Hogwarts was shaking from its very foundation.

Albus and Minerva ran down the corridors holding onto anything to keep from falling to the stone floor. Minerva yelled at Albus over noise asking what was going on. He didn't answer only moved quickly down to the dungeons.

The headmaster forced the door open and found Severus trying clam Harry down. Minerva only stared at the young man in shock. Albus moved over to Harry only to thrown out of the room.

"Potter you must clam down. Harry!" Severus yelled above the noise. "Harry stop. You'll kill yourself. You want be able to help Hermione dead. Now stop this!"

Harry took a deep breath and his magic slowly got under control. He slumped down in a nearby chair magically drained. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I just got so…so angry."

"I know. I know." Severus said and Albus walked over to the two wizards. The Potions Master rubbed his face with his hands. "What are we going to do?" he whispered.

"What happened here?" Albus asked while Minerva repaired the damage.

Severus told Albus that he had informed Harry about Hermione's miscarriage and he lost control of his magic. The headmaster looked at Harry shock. He didn't realize that the young man was that powerful. He turned Minerva and told her to take Harry to hospital wing to have him checked over. She nodded and they couple left the room.

"Leave me Albus." Severus said and left the room not waiting for his reply. Albus only shook his head sadly and went back upstairs to repair the castle.

______________________________________________________________

Severus walked into the bedroom and found Hermione curled up in a small ball shaking with sobs. He removed his shoes and got into the bed and pulled her close him. He gently stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Hush. Hush now my love. It's alright. It might be the Dark Lord's child, but if we show the child love and stand by and guide the child. He or she won't go into the dark. It's how you raise the child to what they will become in the future. It's not by the bloodline. Hush. Hush."

"I want our baby. Not his!" she cried.

"I know honey. I know." he whispered. "Potter will destroy him you'll see."

Hermione only nodded and slowly feel asleep. Severus snuggled closer and prayed for a miracle.

____________________________________________________________

Place your reviews! Just hit the button. Please! I have chocolate frogs!

Sorry for the short chappie!!


	18. Chapter 16: I Finally Have You Back

**AN: I'm back. Sorry for such along of a delay. I hope you like this chapter guys!! **

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**I Finally Have You Back**_

Ginny slowly made her way down to Professor Snape's office. She knew it was about Hermione, because she hadn't seen or heard from her in two weeks now. Every time she ask Snape he wouldn't give her a straight answer. She hoped this time he was going to give her what she wanted to know.

Ginny stood in front of the Potions Master's office door and knocked. She heard a slick voice call 'enter.' from the other side of the door. She walked into the room and closed the door with a soft click. She found him grading essays. Ginny quietly sat down in an arm chair across from the man.

"Ginny, I don't know what to do." He said, looking up from the papers. The red head gave him a puzzled look. "Did Potter tell you?" She only nodded and saw his sad, tried eyes. "She won't leave the bed. I need your help."

"Of course sir. You have it." Ginny said gently.

Severus nodded and rose from his chair. "Come with me."

Ginny followed Professor Snape to his private chambers. She thought of him heartless and uncaring until this year. She found him just gravely misunderstood and an extremely private man. She really couldn't blame him with his privacy.

______________________________________________________________

Severus walked into the bedroom and sighed heavily when he saw Hermione still in the bed and it was past three in the afternoon. It was just getting worse. Hermione needed to leave the bedroom. She needed to try to move on, but knew it was much harder on her than him. Even through it was still hard on him. She was the one carrying the Dark Lord's heir.

"It's just gotten worse over time." Severus whispered in Ginny's ear. She only nodded her head.

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hi Mione do you want to talk or go for a walk?" Hermione didn't answer her friend. Ginny stood up and threw back the covers. "You're getting out of this bed."

Severus sat down in the chair behind him and watched the woman. He prayed Ginny could finally help the woman he loved. He didn't want to hurt her more emotionally than what she was. That's why she asked for Ginny's help.

"Come on. At lest a shower. Please Hermione." she begged and helped her best friend sit up and slowly made their way to bath room. "It's alright. We'll just get you to relax." Ginny whispered in her ear. She turned to her Potions Master and said, "I'll do my best to help." they walked into the bathroom.

Severus sat back with heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He turned his head when he heard someone walk into the room. He stared at Harry. Harry helped the man out of the chair and led him to the common room.

______________________________________________________________

Severus didn't say a word. He only sat down and watched Harry grabbed the bottle of Fire Whiskey from the bookshelf. He poured his professor a glass of amber liquid. He told him to drink. Severus raised a brow and took the glass from the bold young man. Harry sat down in the arm chair across from Severus.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me your password. I offered to come and check up on the both of you. We're all concerned about you sir. You try to mask your worry but I can still see it in your eyes."

Severus took a drink of whiskey and felt the amber liquid go down his throat. He flicked his wand and grabbed the floating glass. He pour a glass of whiskey and handed it to Harry. Harry quietly took the glass from his potions professor. They had finally came to terms with each other since that day in his class room when he lost control of his magic.

"The Dark Lord has shattered her, Harry. The woman I fell in love with is shattered and I don't know how to glue the pieces back together." Severus whispered and downed the last of his whiskey.

Harry poured Severus another glass and sat the bottle down on the table. "That's why you asked for Ginny's help. Severus, Hermione's strong. She just needs all of us to be there for her. I'm worried as well but we have to work together. I will need your help to defeat this son of bitch." he drowned the last of his glass. "You know the dark arts. You know how Voldemort works. Will you help me?"

Severus looked at his dark mark and ran his fingers across the damned tattoo. He regretted each day that he took the damn mark. He looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. "I'll help you Harry."

"Thank you." He nodded and they sat in silence wrapped up in their own thoughts.

____________________________________________________________

Ginny and Hermione quietly sat in the bathroom. The red head was trying to find away to get her best friend to talk about what happened during her last death eater meeting. Harry had told her what happened. The only way for Hermione to move on was to talk about it. Even through the lonely feeling of her loosing her child would never leave her. She needed to talk about it. They were losing her slowly.

"He killed my baby." Hermione whispered breaking the silence. Ginny quietly sat waiting for her continue. "Than he made Lucius take me to the Dark Lord's bed chamber. He rapped me. He cast so many charms to ensure his heir's safety." Ginny squeezed her best friend shoulder. "I'm afraid if I leave this room he'll come after me and this time make me his 'queen, his pet,' marry him." she shuttered at the thought. "So, if I stay hidden away he won't find me."

Ginny sat back and process the information. She realized that her best friend's fear would have to kill her friends and her lover. Than help Voldemort raise the child with Hermione into an evil leader far worse than Voldemort himself.

______________________________________________________________

Severus turned his head when he heard someone walk into the common room. He quickly got up from the couch and took Hermione into a loving embrace. He looked over at Ginny and mouthed, 'Thank you.' She smiled and nodded her head. "My love, thank gods. I was slowly loosing you. Please don't do it again."

Harry stood up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Ginny squeezed her shoulder. The couple left them alone.

Severus led Hermione to the couch and gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled her closer and buried his hands into her wet curls. He pulled back when it was necessary for air. Hermione snuggled deep into his arms. "I finally have you back." He whispered.

_____________________________________________________________

Hit it!!


	19. Chapter 17: Return

_**The Other Spy**_

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

_**Return**_

Hermione buttoned up her deep navy blue robes with shaky hands. It seemed like it had been years since she had adventured out from the safety of Severus's chambers. Severus walked into the bedroom quietly helped her button up her robes. She pulled back her hair into a tight bun.

"The students miss you." he said gently. "I want you to continue to teach. You'll teach the first through third years." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Come." he took her hand and they quietly left the dungeons.

______________________________________________________________

Hermione hid her shaky hands inside the pockets of her robes, but masked her emotions from her students. She stopped when a student wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked down and saw a first year. Hermione smiled gently down at red head.

"Hello Misty. I missed you too sweetheart." She looked over at Severus and he smirked at his lover. "Now, go on. I'll see you in class."

Misty pulled back and nodded. "It's good to have you back Miss Granger." she went into the great hall.

Severus and Hermione walked down the ale between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables quietly talking to each other. They stopped at the head table and he pulled out her seat. She thanked him and sat down next to Minerva.

"Hermione, my dear girl it's wonderful to have you back." Minerva said and gently gave her hand a squeezed. She was one of the few that knew what really happened. "How are feeling?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She still felt num and shut off from what happened. She did admit to herself it was good to be out of the bedroom.

Minerva leaned over and whispered, "It's alright dear." She only nodded her head not trusting her voice.

Albus looked over at Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled weakly at the headmaster. She turned to her plate.

______________________________________________________________

Ginny smiled at her best friend grateful she was up and out of the bedchambers. She leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Look Mione's finally out and about." Harry looked up and saw his best friend at the table next to Snape. He sighed in relief.

They looked over at Ron and saw his face turn red with anger. They had tried to keep the red head busy so he wouldn't try to find Hermione. Harry had even started carrying the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak with him at all times. He put strong spells over them when he was asleep. He didn't find Hermione.

"He's getting worse, Gin." Harry whispered as they walked out of the great hall.

"I know. But we can only do so much. Snape has been discovered and we only have Malfoy Sr. and Mione in Voldemort's ranks. He doesn't call Mione every time there's a death eater meeting."

"I know." he whispered. "I'll see you later." she nodded and they went their separate ways.

______________________________________________________________

Harry was the first person to walk into potions classroom. Professor Snape looked up and nodded. Harry returned it. He put his hand over his scar and fell to his knees in pain. Severus looked up and saw Harry on the floor. He quickly swept down the ale and knelt down in front of the young man.

"Harry? Harry? Block your mind."

He looked up and his vision blurry. "He's angry. Every angry." he grabbed the Potions Master's shoulder to remain up right. "He has Sirius. He has Sirius." he blacked out.

Severus saw the class standing in the doorway. "Write an essay on Wolfsbane Potion. Get out!" The class quickly left the dungeons. Severus picked Harry up and carry him to his chambers.

______________________________________________________________

Hit it!


	20. Chapter 18: The Return of Sirius

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**The Return of Sirius **_

Severus laid Harry down on the couch in his private chambers. He looked at the young man and began to pace in thought his black robes blowing behind him. _'Black's dead. He fell through the veil nearly two years ago.' _he turned on his heels. _'What if the Dark Lord has found away to bring Black back from the veil? What if it's a trap like last time to get him from the castle. I wasn't quick enough to inform the Order last time. I can't do that again. It would kill Harry this time for sure.' _he turned on his heels. _'What to do? I can't tell Hermione. If she's called he'll know. But,' _he stopped suddenly in his tracks, _'Harry does tell Hermione each time he has a vision and a dream to help try to understand it's meaning. If Black is alive we must get him out of there before his killed. Again. This is a mess.' _he snatched a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the book shelf. _'If only I wasn't discovered. Who turned me in anyway? It had to be someone from the school. Damn it who was it?' _he sat down on in his favorite arm chair.

Severus poured himself glass of Fire Whiskey and sat the bottle down on the table. He needed to start training Harry soon. The sooner the better. He wanted him trained before the Dark Lord's heir was born. Severus shuttered at the thought. He threw back the amber liquid and closed his eyes and let the burn roll down his throat.

"Severus." he turned and looked at the fire and saw Lucius's head in the fireplace. "Black is at the Dark Lord's hideout. Some how he was able to retrieve Black. What's Mr. Potter doing on the couch?"

"He saw Black when his scar flared up. So it's true what Harry saw?" Lucius raised a brow at Severus use of the wizard's given name and nodded.

"Give Hermione the news. She will be needed tonight. I have no luck on finding out who turned you in. I'm still on the search. Whom ever it is they're not at the gatherings. The Dark Lord is meeting him in private. I must go. Watch over Potter." Lucius told him and his head vanished from the fire.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around and noticed he was in the Head of Slytherin House chambers. He slowly sat up and rubbed his scar. Severus handed him a glass of Fire Whiskey. He took the glass with a small thank you.

"Harry, Lucius just conformed that Black is indeed back. The Dark Lord had found away to get Black. I don't know how or why. He is back." he only nodded. "I don't know what shape he is in or anything. But all I know is that he is back and is a captive." Harry nodded and downed his drink.

______________________________________________________________

Hermione and Luicus swept into the main hall and found Voldemort on his throne. They were the only one's in the room. Lucius and Hermione bowed and kissed the hem of his robes. Voldemort extended his hand to Hermione and helped to her feet. Lucius rose to full height.

"Now, tell me my pet. Did Potter fall the vision I gave him earlier today?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord he did. He told me himself." Hermione told him in truth.

"Good. Good. I'm very pleased." he rose from his throne and ran his hand across her growing belly. "He is strong. He will be most powerful." Hermione smiled and rested a hand over his cold hand. Voldemort placed a forceful kiss on her lips. He pulled back. "And here is the man of the hour." Sirius was shoved to the stone floor. "Look my pet. The great Sirius Black at my feet."

Hermione rolled him on his back with her high heeled black shoe. Sirius looked up into Hermione's face. "Mmmm…yes I agree my lord. He is exactly where he needs to be. At your Mersey and thankful you pulled him from the hell."

"Hermione! What have you done!" Sirius cried in shock at seeing his godson's best friend at Voldemort's side.

"Silence!" she yelled and struck him with a cutting hex. She supported her back. "You shall be grateful Black for my lord's generosity." she flicked her wand and he floated in front of her. "Now Black listen well. Join my lord's ranks or you shall be killed."

"I'd rather die!"

"So feisty for a man that's just been brought back from the dead." Voldemort laughed evilly and allowed her to continue and he sat down on his throne. "Black the reason behind your return is simple. It's bring my dear little best friend from behind the safety of Hogwarts."

"You disgust me Hermione!" he spit in her face.

She rubbed the spit from her face. "You instantly little bastard!" she flicked her wand and threw up against the wall and he was chained by his wrist and ankles. She walked up to the man and lend over to his ear. "Sirius, I am a the other spy." She whispered. "Lucius and I will find away to get you out of here."

"What happened to Snape? He would just love this!"

Hermione struck him across the face. "He's a traitor! How dare you speak of him!" she turned to Voldemort. "I've grown tried of him. He has refused to your cause my lord." she quickly cast a protect charm to make him appear to bleed and scream out in pain.

"Than the others my have their fun." Voldemort motioned to the other death eaters and Hermione took her seat next to her lord. He held an evil smirk on his face. He was allowing Harry to see the entire scene unfold.

_____________________________________________________________

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Severus sat in a chair next to his bed concealed by a charm. Harry gripped his sheets until his knuckles turned white and his face and shirt becoming soak in his sweat. He shot straight up breathing heavily. He rubbed his face with his hands. He grabbed the map and whispered the charm and unfolded the map. He sighed when he didn't see Hermione's name in the castle.

"Return safe Mione and try to bring Padfoot back with you." he whispered. He folded up the map and stuck back under his pillow with his wand. He laid back down on his pillow. "Are you sill here Professor?" Severus squeezed Harry's hand so he wouldn't wake the sleeping students. "Thank you," and tried to go back to sleep.

______________________________________________________________

Lucius threw Sirius into a cell in the basement. He closed it behind him and walked up to the wizard. He pulled out his wand and made a copy of his body to appear like he had kill his self. "That should do it. Now let's get you to Hogwarts." he helped Sirius up and concealed him. They left the dungeons.

Hermione waited outside the hideout for the men. She sighed heavily and supported her back. Her feet hurt and her back her. The only thing she wanted was to lay down and get some sleep. She spotted a black hooded person walk through the back door. Just before the person walked through the door she saw his face. Ron Weasely!

Lucius come outside and walked over to Hermione. He grabbed onto Sirius's shoulder and the trio left Voldemort's hideout.

_________________________________________________________

They appeared in front of Hogwarts gate. Hermione took several deep breaths. Even with all the charms that were placed on the child it still bothered her to travel. She grabbed onto the gate emptied her stomach. Lucius rubbed her back gently. Hermione cradled her stomach gently waiting for the spinning to stop.

"It's getting worse Lucius." Hermione whispered and took several deep breaths. They stepped through the safety of the gates.

Severus walked up to the group and wrapped his arm around her waist for support. "It's alright darling. It's alright."

"You tell that to the baby Severus Snape!" Hermione snapped. He chuckled. "Don't you even start! I am in no mood for you right now. My back hurts and I'm exhausted so don't even start!" he only smirked at his lover. "Stop your damn smirking right now!" she heard the men laughed. "You two shut it right now before I hex you into the next century! They stepped into the entrance hall.

"Mood swings aren't they lovely."

"Don't start Minerva!"

"I'll take her to your chambers my dear." Minerva said gently and quietly lead her away from the men.

______________________________________________________________

Albus sat behind his desk. He offered Harry a lemon drop. He shook his head. He sat waiting for Sirius to walk through the headmaster's office door. He turned and watched the door. Harry slowly rose when he heard a knock on the door. Albus called 'enter,' and the door opened. Severus, Lucius walked into the office. Lucius removed the charm off of the wizard.

"Sirius!" Harry ran to his godfather and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sirius smiled and held him close.

______________________________________________________________

Hit the nice button and leave a review!


	21. Chapter 19: Sirius's Tale

_Dear old and new readers and followers of The Other Spy I know it has actually been several years since I have update one of your favorite stories. And I do whole heartily apologize. But through great demand I mean literally great demand to finish it. I've been re-reading it several times over the months trying to find away to bring its conclusion. And it struck it me after reading for like the thousandth time away to bring the newest chapter to you, and in hope of finishing it. I was offered for help from one of regular readers, and I have happily accepted her help. In hope she will give me some wonderful ideas. If you have any please send a PM, and I will try to but them into the story. Thank you giving the boost I needed my readers. _

_With all my love I thank you!_

_Hermione Snape _

_**The Other Spy **_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Sirius's Tale**_

Albus sat in his chair with a bright twinkle in his blue eyes. He still couldn't wrap his mind around how Voldemort got him out from the veil in the first place. He ran his long fingers through his beard. He had a feeling extremely dark magic had to be involved. He knew how powerful Voldemort was, because he couldn't get Sirius out of the veil. He had tried countless times over the years.

Sirius and Harry pulled back from each other, and the marauder ran his finger's through his godson's messy black hair. He stepped back to get a better look at the boy that stood before. He mentally corrected himself. Harry was longer a boy but a man.

"You're all grown up Harry." said Sirius. "You look good. Hermione been taking care of you I see." Harry nodded tearfully. "I'm glad I really like that girl. I was stunned to find her at Voldemort's side. She can be one cold hearted bitch."

"I take that as a complement Padfoot. I've worked hard for that little act." said Hermione as she stepped out of the shadows of the headmaster's office. "I am after all great actress. Don't you think? I didn't play the role of Juliet over the summers for nothing. I had a great acting coach."

"You act?!" said the trio in the room.

"Of course you fools. How do you think I pay for school." said Hermione as she eased herself into the chair. "Anyway this isn't about me. This is about Sirius. How in the hell did you get out of that veil?"

Sirius sat down in one of the empty chairs followed by Harry. They waited quietly for the man to speak.

"The last thing I remember we were fighting the Department of Mysteries." said Sirius. "I was battling against my deranged cousin."

Harry nodded remembering that night all too well. He still had nightmares about the horrible time.

"But the one thing I knew was that the killing curse did not hit me. I was able to move aside before it hit me. I stepped back and my foot hit a hole. I lost my balance and fell into the veil." explained Sirius. "Then after awhile I woke up and I stood in a blacken place. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw all the lost souls. All the people Voldemort had killed. I was the only one down there that had not died. My soul was still connected to my body."

"How interesting, what did the souls do? Did they torture you?" asked Dumbledore.

Sirius shook his head. "No, after I explained to them what had happen they were determined to get me back to earth." He turned to Harry. "Lily and James were the biggest help of all. They kept the others back that had a million questions."

Harry stared at his godfather in shock. He let a smile cross his face. "So they kept you sane."

Sirius nodded his head. "I would have actually gone mad in the all the darkness." He took a deep breathe and continued, "It felt like an eternity for me to get back to you. But it wasn't Voldemort who brought me out of the veil. It was the souls that had died. They want Voldemort gone so their souls can be freed."

"But how did Voldemort get a hold of you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh that's simple. One of the death eaters had came into the Department of Mysteries and found me on the floor." Sirius brow frowned and said, "It was actually Malfoy that found me. He said that Voldemort had given him the mission to keep an eye on the veil. Because he was the one that knew the most about it. And he took me from the Department to Voldemort's hideout."

Hermione smirked at Sirius. The marauder shivered at the smirk. It reminded him too much of Snape. "Luicus isn't in the Dark Lord's inner circle for nothing Sirius. He cunning and extremely smart. He had no choice but to take you there. Then when he got the chance to get you out he did. He didn't need any fingers pointed at him. The fake body was to insure he's not discovered. Do you understand?

Sirius scratched his head. "Ahh, I really don't know. It sounds like a bunch of rambled words. But thanks for getting me out of there."

She shook her head. "I did nothing fool." Hermione looked up at the clock. "Excuse me I class to teach in an hour." She eased herself out of the chair. "It will take twenty minutes to get to the classroom. I'm glad your back Sirius." She turned to headmaster, "I believe it is wise to keep him here in one of the family quarters. This way he can spend time with Harry. Have a good day Headmaster," and she left the office.

Sirius looked at the closed door and scratched his head. "Fleas I hate them. I need a bath."

Harry chuckled and stood up from his chair. "Let's get him settled."

Albus stood up and walked around his desk. He placed an invisibility charm over the marauder, and they left the office for the family quarters.

SSHG

"Take your seats class and we'll begin our lesson for today." said Hermione as she walked down the ale. She saw Severus brewing a potion in the far right side of the room. She gave him a slight smile. She turned around and face the class. "Take out your notebooks." The class quickly did as they were told. Hermione turned to the chalk board. "You will have a test on this next Monday. Your notes are based around the tests."

Severus looked over at his lover and smirked. He like her form of teaching. He knew when he saw the test scores and potion brewing of the third years rise from failing to passing. He wished he was able to teach that way.

Hermione began her lecture on the Polyjuice Potion. She wrote down step by step on the types of mixtures to make it correctly. Then what would happen if it wasn't brewed correctly. She stepped over to her desk and grabbed her book. She began to draw each ingredients and labeling them.

The class went by quickly with students asking questions and taking notes. Hermione happily answered them. She removed the chalk from her hands with a rag. She turned to her class.

"Good. I'm glad to see your participating so well in class." she told her Gryffindor and Huffelpuff class. "Now if you need help studying please come to the classroom and I will be more then happy to help. Each of you are awarded five points." The bell rang and she said, "Class dismissed," and the students gathered up their books and bags and left the classroom.

Hermione sat down behind the desk. She rubbed her stomach. She was glad she was able to hide her belly with a concealment charm. Because she knew the students and teachers would be asking questions since she had started to show her pregnancy.

"My feet hurt." said Hermione rolling her had back and closing her eyes. "I'm exhausted. I just want to lay down and take a nap."

Severus sat his spoon down at walked over to his lover. He stood behind her and rubbed the tension from her shoulders. "You have plenty of time to take a nap before dinner. I'll come and wake you when it's time. I have things to finish up here."

"Sound great." said Hermione. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. She walked out of classroom to Severus's chambers for a bath and a nap.

SSHG

After Sirius had long hot bath, he joined Harry in the common room. Harry told him about the last few years he had missed while he was in veil. The marauder was surprised that Dumbledore had showed Harry Tom Riddle's memories and that they had gone looking for horcuxes. And they had found the locket. Harry had told him that the diary of Riddle was one of them. So they had destroyed two of them weaken the dark wizard.

Sirius knew a lot about dark magic since his family had been and was death eaters. He wasn't surprised to learn that one of them was at Grimmauld Place. He promised Harry he'd help him look for the others.

The clock chimed signaling it was time for dinner. Harry hugged his godfather and left for the great hall. He couldn't help but skip down the corridors. He had one of his wishes come true he had Sirius back in his life.

Hit button and tell me what you think about new chapter!


	22. The Power of the Indigo Panther

AN: This chapter idea is from my wonderful now partner of The Other Spy- Tammy! With each idea she has will be posted above! Thanks Tammy!

_**The Other Spy **_

_**The Power of the Indigo Panther **_

Hermione sat on the left side of the king size bed that she shared with her lover. Severus walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. He saw Hermione sitting on the bed dressed in a slick night gown. Her curly brown hair shined in the candle light, her face freed of the light bit of makeup she wore. But the dark mark shined evilly in the light.

Severus stood in front his lover and ran his long fingers through Hermione's hair. He had only been with her once since Voldemort had taken her into his chambers. He knew that he had to be careful not to scare her away.

Hermione looked up and slowly rose from the bed. He lowered her thin strap off her shoulder. He gently captured her lips with is own. She rested a hand on his muscular chest. They pulled back and smiled slightly at each other. He knew she wanted to be with him.

Hermione stepped back and lowered her other strap and let the gown fall around her feet. Severus rubbed his hands down her arms and placed his hands over swollen belly. Hermione shivered at the icy cold touch he always had when they were together.

She moved onto the bed and laid her head down on the slick pillows. Severus removed hi pants and crawled onto the bed and laid above the woman he loved. Hermione captured his lips her on and he deepen the kiss.

"I love you. I love you my beautiful mate." whispered Severus in her ear.

Hermione ran her hands down his back. A gold wedding band caught the candle light. He had given her a ring last night. He told her he no longer wanted his mate, his wife without a gold band on her hand. He had also gotten himself one. They kept them covered with concealment charms during the day.

Severus smirked and Hermione saw the indigo panther shift in his oxen eyes. He shifted onto his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped into her wet hot core. Hermione moaned and shivered at the contact. He moved in and out of his mate. They're eyes never leaving each others. Hermione had never seen the panther so long in his eyes. She couldn't believe that she was hearing him purred, because it had never happened before.

Hermione gripped the sheets tightly moaning louder. She arched up and came screaming his name at the height of her climax. Severus growled and emptied his seed deep inside her womb. He felt her shiver from the inside out. He captured her lips with his own and slowly pulled out of his lover. He laid down on the bed next to her. He grabbed the cover and pulled it over them. Hermione rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist when he felt her still shivering.

Sleep." he whispered know that she was exhausted.

"I love you." whispered Hermione and snuggled deep into his arms. Severus slowly closed his eyes and join his wife in a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile while the couple slept ancient magic was running through Hermione. The power that none of them knew of. The indigo panther's ability to magically change the baby's genetic makeup. The panther knew that the child his mate was carrying was not his. Tonight was the night of the rare white moon that only came every three years. The night that the panther had full control of the human. The night to write what ever wrong had happen to his mate he loved with everything he held so dear.

SSHG

Hermione woke the next morning from the baby moving and kicking her. She had never felt the baby move around so much. It nearly frightened her. She gently shook Severus. He opened his eyes and saw concern in Hermione's eyes. He sat up and rested his hand on her belly. He couldn't help but smile.

"It's all right love. He'll be moving more as you become farther along. There's no reason to be frightened." said Severus gently. "Do you want me to floo for Minerva? Will that make you feel better love?"

Hermione nodded. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." He got out of bed and dressed in a pair of black pants and a white long sleeve shirt. "Get dressed and I'll floo Minerva."

She got of bed and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and pair of kaki pants. She grabbed hair band and pulled back her hair in a low ponytail. She left the bedroom and sat down on the couch in the common room.

"She'll be here in just minute." said Severus as he walked out of the small kitchen with two mugs of hot tea. "Here this will help." He held out a cup to Hermione.

She smiled and took it from Severus, and he sat down next Hermione on the couch. They sat drinking their tea in a comfortable silence.

"Severus I should have told you this awhile back, but it completely left my mind after I was last summoned." said Hermione seriously.

"What is it love?" asked Severus and sat his mug down on the coffee table. He turned to look at his wife.

"I think I know who blew your cover." said Hermione. He raised a brow. "Before Luicus got me back here. I saw someone enter the back door of the Dark Lord's private chamber. He was wearing a hood but I was able to make out the face. It was Ron Weasely."

"Weasely are you positive?" asked Severus.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man next to her. "Have I given you any reason not to trust me? Have I ever give you-"

"Shh," said Severus placing his index finger over her full lips. "I'm sorry, and I do believe you. Does Dumbledore know of this?" Hermione shook her head. "All right. After we have you checked over we'll go inform Dumbledore alright."

"Ok." whispered Hermione.

Just then the flames turned green and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace. She walked up to the young woman and kissed her on the forehead. She sat down in armchair near the warm fire.

"What's going on sweetheart?" asked Minerva.

"The baby was moving around too much. I just want to make sure everything's ok. Am I being silly?"

Minerva shook her head. "No Hermione. This is your first pregnancy. You don't know what to expect." She stood up from chair. "Come along I'll check you over." Hermione got up and walked into the bedroom followed by Severus.

Hermione laid down on the bed and Minerva lifted Hermione's shirt and lowered her pants some until she got full view her growing belly. Minerva took out her wand and scanned the baby. She found his heart beat was strong and his organs were working well. Then her brow frowned and she waved her wand again. She looked up at Severus's in shock.

"He's magical makeup and core has changed." said Minerva.

"What how is this possible?" asked Severus.

"What does that mean? Hermione asked propping up on her elbows.

Minerva smiled. "It shows that baby is no longer Voldemort's child. The magical genetics show that it's Severus's genes."

Severus slowly sat down on the end of the bed. He couldn't believe what the Medi-Witch was telling him. The child his mate was carrying was now his and Hermione's baby. Hermione sat up and threw her arms around her lover's neck and sobbed. He held Hermione close.

"Our baby. He's ours." whispered Hermione. She pulled back and dried her face. "But how is this possible?

"I have no idea dear." said Minerva. "Maybe it's something you could find out."

"Thank you Minerva." said Severus and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm very happy for you two. Hermione let me know if you find out any information about what happened."

"I will. I promise." she told her friend.

"I best go dears. I'm so happy for you," said Minerva and she left the way she entered.

Hermione got out of the bed and fixed her shirt and pants. She squeaked in excitement. She couldn't believe. It felt like Christmas had came for her. Severus couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"I have to go to the library. I need to find some information!" said Hermione leaving the bedroom as she concealed her belly and wedding ring.

Severus opened his mouth but closed it when he went to remind her about going to the headmaster. He smiled and shook his head. He didn't have the heart to remind her. She needed that special moment of happiness. Because this was happiest he had seen her in a long time. He changed into his teacher's robes and headed to his office. He had papers to grade.

SSHG

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter!


End file.
